Pillow
|enemies = *Coiny *Barf Bag *Four |color = BFDI/A: Light Magentaish Gray, Very Pale Mulberry (sheet), Light Gambogeish Gray (inside) IDFB: Pinkish White and Very Pale Violet (sheet), Ceriseish Gray (inside) |deaths = 3 |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |voice = Cindy Jiang |recc = desmundhume, hasbro33, kciiz and tyboy618|place = BFDIA: 51st (to join) BFB: TBA|name = Pillow|team = }} Pillow is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI and was a recommended character who was up for voting to debut in The Reveal. In the joining audition, she is taking a deep breath, in and out. In Reveal Novum, Pillow got only got 6 votes, which wasn't enough to join and she was placed 19th along with Balloony and Eggy. In Battle for Dream Island Again, Pillow once again did not make it, placing 51st with only 79 votes, and she was flung to the LOL with the other non-joining characters. Pillow's IDFB redesign has her sides slanted, her sheet is lavender, and her inside is an orchid color. Personality Pillow seems to have a very patronizing and dignified personality. This is shown in BFB 1, where she lectures (incorrectly) about how TD's (and others') gesture indicates not caring. She also can sometimes be condescending, which is shown when she calls Barf Bag's idea 'ludicrous'. She also appears to be interested in research. Pillow also seems to like killing, as she only joins her team because she heard the word "killing." However, she has a kinder side, as she recognized that Four would need to be protected from forks, and volunteered to block all the forks herself so her team could tell Black Hole to suck them up. Similar to Golf Ball, she is interested in sciencey stuff. She seems to be quite self sacrificial, as she often risks her own life to save her teammates. Appearance Pillow appears to be a bed pillow. Her sheet is white, and her inside is orchid in coloration. Changes BFDI 14 * Pillow is badly drawn. * Pillow is white. * Pillow has arms. * Pillow has Check-it Eyebrows. * Pillow has shading toward her bottom left. * Pillow has no outline. BFDI 15 * Pillow has no arms. * Pillow has no more Check-it Eyebrows. BFDI 17 * Pillow has a black outline. * Pillow has no limbs. BFDI 17 (30 recommended characters) * Pillow is pink. * Pillow's tan-colored inside is visible. * Pillow's shading is to her bottom-right. IDFB * Pillow's sides are slanted. * Pillow is a very light lavender. * Pillow's inside is orchid. * Pillow's shading breaks up to their bottom-left side. Coverage In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pillow, along with some contestants and the other recommended characters in that episode, had an opportunity to earn 15 bonus points if they retrieved Announcer's marble collection along with Bally and Marble. Pillow (and many other recommended characters) had seemingly dissipated when she jumped into the 10-foot deep vat of hydrochloric acid. In Vomitaco, 2 armless clones of her are present at the cake at stake for that episode. In The Reveal, a limbless Pillow was a spectator at the Cake at Stake for that episode. In Welcome Back, Pillow was up for rejoin, along with all of the other TLC prisoners in the LOL. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is killed by Four. Trivia * '''Running gag: '''Whenever someone does arm fluttering, she comments on how they don't care about the current topic. * There is an official throw and floor pillow of Pillow on RedBubble, which can be found and purchased here. * Pillow had little screentime in Lick Your Way to Freedom, she only made a split-second cameo in the Taco in a jawbreaker montage. * Pillow may have pica, as seen in Fortunate Ben, she was seen eating one of Bracelety's signs. See also Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Locker of Losers Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Voiced by Cindy Jiang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Characters with holes